Rain & Snow
by Rikku1993
Summary: .BalthierVaan. .Rated T for safety, will not change. .Shonenai. A 2 chapter drabble about Vaan and Balthier's growing relationship.
1. Rain

Alright, this is my first FF fanfic but my 4th total. It'll contain 2 chapters only, each from one's Point of View. The first one will be in Giza during the Rains and the second will be in the Paramina Rift, thus giving the title Rain & Snow. Now, I'm not used to writing shonen-ai/yaoi but, I can try my best, and maybe be able to write this correctly due to the large amounts of fanfiction I read on this subject. Well, before I end up talking too much, here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except myself and my OCs, other then them, I own nothing related to Final Fantasy or Final Fantasy itself.

Shonen-ai Balthier x Vaan

If you don't like it, then don't read it.

* * *

Rain & Snow

_**&&&&&**_

((Balthier's POV))

**Giza Plains – The Rains**

I always never did like the Rain. It always made mud. And God forbid I step in mud, it would ruin my good clothes. Ah but our dear Princess wishes to use Nethicite and because of it, we must go to the Garif, beyond Giza. It was horrible. Well, until I tripped. Now, it was more than horrible. It was hell on earth. Thankfully, someone was there to break the fall, a young desert boy, the one I had started to grow find of. "Be careful Balthier." He said as the rain pelted down on his young tan body. "Keep spacing out and you're bound to hurt yourself." I stood up the rest of the way myself, gently removing my arm from his grip.

"Thanks Vaan but I'm sure I'll be okay." I said making sure I was okay before walking off. Fran had caught up with us, not to long after. The others followed shortly after. Vaan and that girl, Penelo I think, started talking soon after, both laughing. It made my blood boil but, I couldn't stay mad. It was Vaan, always making me smile when I'm down. Well, most of the time. Unfortunately, he attracted much more than me at the moment. He attracted a few beasts as well. "Vaan, behind you!" I yelled and he started to ward off the beasts. Thank goodness. Fran and I stood back and fired our weapons. Why did Vaan insist I use this blasted contraption? Sure, I had used guns before but I could have been happier with any other weapon. Oh well, it was better than being unarmed at all. I would have to ask him about this later.

After countless healing spells, potions, and attacks later, the fiends were dead. I had sighed. This was going to be tough, at our level of power. Vaan chuckled nervously. "Sorry, I guess I was being careless." He said with a slight chuckle. Damn him and is innocent looks! He was stealing my heart faster than I thought. That thief, he'd soon pay for this. "Eh, it wasn't your fault. We should've paid more attention." I said brushing off the subject, I should have seen them coming before we were "ambushed" but I was too busy with my thoughts, and a certain thief. I swore I wasn't concentrating as much as I needed to.

We continued to the place where the village stood. No one was there except a Moogle, and Seeq and a very sad looking man. It was ghastly. The Seeq and Moogle looked like travelers but, not that man. Vaan went up and talked to him, something about a Croakadile. Great, another one of Vaan's hunts that almost get us killed! The man talked strangely too, pausing after each word. "Alright! Let's find this thing!" Vaan exclaimed happily.

"Honestly Vaan, do you hate us this much?" I asked him as we entered the Starfall Field area. "What!?" He yelled defensively. "What made you think that?" He noticed me point behind him and there was a 20-foot or more toad staring us in the face, a ring stuck on one of its webbed feet. Vaan shrieked and ran behind me. I sighed why was he a hunter again? We readied to fight, Fran and I in the back with our weapons and healing if needed while Vaan was the melee fighter.

It took quite sometime but, we ended up felling the beast. Vaan was KOed a few times, and we had no more supplies to heal him. It pissed me off. Penelo came running up. "I'll heal him, okay?" Penelo told us, hinting the 'okay' to me. I don't know why though. Maybe….nah couldn't be. I shook my head at the thought. "Yeah, go ahead." I told her. She nodded and fired a quick Raise spell, and immediately started with Cure. He laughed nervously. And I just half-smiled and shook my head. "Now you see what I was talking about." I said as I patted his shoulder and walked by. He seemed confused. I heard Fran ask him something but, I couldn't hear them. "Can we go already?" I said, near the exit to the area. I was growing quite impatient. Vaan nodded and jogged over, we needed to turn in this hunt anyway.

We reached the village once again and turned the hunt into Sadeen, promising name. "The ring…please give it….to her….I know…she is here….I can feel her…Cold…so cold." He said. Well, that was entirely disturbing. Wait, who is 'her' exactly? Vaan shuddered. Sadeen wasn't exactly listening either.

"What's wrong Vaan?" I asked as we started to leave. He just shuddered. "That guy, Sadeen, he just creeps me out." He answered truthfully. Fran and the others were discussing something quite far from the northern entrance. I looked at him, studying his face. "Is there something wrong Balthier?" he asked me, he sounded worried. "Nothing's wrong." I said quietly. "I've just, never noticed, how beautiful your eyes were." I could see a blush creep on Vaan's face. "Wh-What are you saying Balthier?" he said jumping back, embarrassed by the comment. "I'm only complementing you, little thief." I said, studying him some more. "Yeah but, isn't that something you should say to, you know, Fran?" he said, backing up, forcing himself to a wall. Trapped. I couldn't help but chuckle a little. "My dear Vaan, Mine and Fran's, er, relationship is professional. Nothing more." I told him, trapping him from escaping. He seemed, how would you say, afraid and unsure. "No need to be afraid." I reassured him, brushing back some of his hair with my hand. He tried to speak but, I was already stopping him, with a quick kiss. When I broke, his face was as red as a Rogue Tomato. He pouted, what was he implying? "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" I asked the flushed teen. He didn't respond. I thought I'd take advantage of the silence, by kissing him again. The Rain pelted down on our bodies, as we stood there, locked and dueling. I could barely hear a low moan coming from Vaan, who cared. He seemed to accept. When we finally broke, gasping for air, Fran and the others walked toward us. Vaan was no longer cornered, I was. He had pinned _me_ against the darkstone during the kiss. Penelo huffed. Oh boy, he was going to get such a lecture. "Vaan, what do you think your doing?" she asked, thinking it was all _his_ fault. I tried not to laugh. Fran looked at me skeptically, she knew how I was. "What did he do to you?" she asked me. "Nothing." I told her. "Though, it should be the other way around." Fran sighed. "I was afraid of that." She said as I walked away, Vaan still being chewed out by Penelo. I looked back to Vaan his eyes looking back to me. I silently laughed and told him, with no voice, "I love you." I could tell he was happy, since a blush crept onto his face again. Penelo looked at me but I was already facing the other way.

Maybe the Rain wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

So, how was it? I know, I'm not good at these but, at least I try. Was it too uh, boring? It was a first so, I wasn't sure if it was going to be good at all. I can feel my face burning from imagining the scene. It looked nice…Balthier and Vaan all wet from the Rain and kissing, and Balthier wears a white shirt…hee hee. I can't help myself. Maybe, I'll do more than two chapters here, if the reviews come in nicely. I dunno. It's up to you readers. So, until then it'll be called "Rain & Snow". I know it's short so, bear with me. Reviews are appreciated 


	2. Snow

Alright, here's Chapter 2, Snow. Hopefully, this'll be the last chapter. Please let it be so! It'll throw off the name of the fanfic. Now, I got a complaint about not separating paragraphs for dialogue and story. I was being lazy and I promise to fix that in this chapter. Well, here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except myself and my OCs, other then them, I own nothing related to Final Fantasy or Final Fantasy itself.

Shonen-ai  
Pairings: Balthier x Vaan, Slight one sided Basch x Vaan

If you don't like it, then don't read it.

* * *

((Vaan's POV)) 

**Paramina Rift (Frozen Brook (Blizzard)) – Stilshrine of Miriam (Walk of Sky)**

I sneezed and sniffed. It was cold. So very, very cold. I saw Balthier shake his head and smile. It pissed me off a little that he was so smug. I saw Basch look at me with concerned eyes. Basch frightened me a little sometimes. But, he was a skilled fighter and an even bigger worrywart. I noticed Balthier glaring at Basch. The evil eye again. It was the 5th time since we left for the Stilshrine of Miriam and Fran insisted that Balthier, Basch and I take the lead. We were only at the Frozen Brook area too. I sneezed again.

"Not used to the cold, eh thief?" Balthier asked me. He always seemed to melt my heart. I nodded slowly. I couldn't help but feel guilty. He was worried so much about me yet I always seemed to get into trouble. I was surprised Fran wasn't cold, same with Ashe and Penelo. It was unfair. I felt an arm grab my waist and pull me close, a warm body next to mine. I blushed deeply and I noticed with was Balthier smiling with his soft smile. I melted in his arms, almost literally.

"Be careful Vaan, you almost landed in the freezing waters." He said softly and pointing to the small hole in the ice. My blush reddened and Balthier chuckled a little. He was slightly pissing me off. Why was I so tense about this? He was so uptight and I was so clumsy. I mean, I almost froze to my death and he laughs at me. I threw all those feelings away when he playfully nipped at my ear. I could see Basch in the corner of my eye. He seemed, almost jealous. My mind thought about that. That was completely wrong. I respected Basch but nothing more but _he _seemed to want it further. I think Balthier was challenging Basch. Though, that wouldn't surprise me. Balthier had released me a few second later. I broke my thoughts and tried to concentrate. The damned pirate was always in my mind. I watched as Balthier walked ahead, must have switched leaders again. I smiled. It was fun having Balthier as our leader, mainly because we'd always find ourselves with so much treasure or experience gained. I guess Balthier was like that. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Basch.

"What is going on between you two?" he asked with his gruff voice. I was too scared to reply right away, since he snuck up on me again. It was the 7th time he's asked me about me and Balthier.

"Nothing's going on. He's just playing around." I said, completely lying to him. I didn't want Balthier to be in trouble, like I was in Giza. Penelo had it all wrong. He came onto _me_. I just switched, completely by accident. Okay, so I switched on purpose. Forget he details. I only switched because I hate being pinned like that. I started walking faster to avoid Basch's questions but he grabbed my arm again, and gripped.

"Something is going on. Don't lie to me Vaan." he said, his grip tightening. I winced. Why was he being so rough? That wasn't the Basch I knew. I had to break free. I didn't know what to do, so I lied again.

"I already told you Basch. Nothing is going on between me and Balthier." I liewd again but, he didn't buy it for one second. I could tell by the look in his eyes. "Why do you have to keep asking me about Balthier and I? Nothing happened and that's that!" I had snapped and his grip loosened. I could tell he was disappointed in me.

"Even if nothing is going on please Vaan, for your sake, do not let this go too far." he told me, his grip wasn't as hard as it was before I snapped. He was acting like my father, and it pissed me off.

I lowered my gaze and removed my arm from his grip and ran. "Vaan!" I heard him yell but I paid no heed.

I had run far. Probably all the way to the Spine of the Iceworm. The Garuda-egi's and the Twintanias were already eliminated. The wind spicked up, snow falling on every path. It was almost a blizzard. I shivered. I started walking foreward, not moving very fast due to the cold. I looked up and noticed a Garuda-egi heading straight for me. I gasped, I was not prepared for this. I started running. I couldn't take it on by myself! I heard a few gunshots and the beast was killed. I stopped running and stared, dumbfounded. I didn't even notice the figure behind me or the fact that the blizzard, got worse.

"Get out of the blizzard! You'll die out there Vaan." Someone said as they grabbed my arm. I looked back and noticed that it was Balthier, sitting behind a rock. Why was he hiding behind a rock? Then again, there was a blizzard now so he must have been taking cover. I was happy and surprised to see him. How'd he get so far ahead? I could tell he was worried. He wasn't as good as he thought about hiding his worry.

"What's wrong Vaan?" He asked me as I sat down next to him, away from the freezing wind. I shook my head. I didn't him to worry more than he already was. I was hiding my face from his, I couldn't let him see me. I was breaking down. I felt Balthier's arm around my shoulder and he pulled me close, until my head was resting on his arm. I could feel a small blush creep onto my face.

"You can tell me anything, Vaan. Whether you tell me anything or not, is completely up to you." I bit my lip. What was I supposed to tell him? That Basch was pestering me for answers to his questions? That wouldn't help. It would only cause them to start fighting. And it would be my fault. It was Balthier who started it. He and he alone caused this but his gaze always melted my anger toward him away. I looked up to meet his gaze. I was almost at the verge of tears but I had no reason to cry. I was right. He was concerned. I could see it in his eyes. He wiped away the forming tears and his lips met mine. A quick kiss but just the same as the previous one, calming and meaningful. The blizzard died down a bit too, down to a light snow.

"Now, no tears. Alright?" he asked, smiling. I nodded, but tears were already forming. He chuckled as he stood up. I wasn't mad, but I couldn't forgive him for getting me in trouble. He helped me up and we were greeted by Penelo, Ashe, Fran and Basch. I could tell Penelo thought I did something. She dragged me off for _another_ lecture. I heard Balthier chuckle again.  
"Alright Vaan. What did you do now?" Penelo asked me, furious with me. I stayed silent as she yammered on and on about the same crap she told me in Giza.  
"Are you even listening to me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm listening." I didn't want to hear about it later so I just agreed with everything she said. It felt like forever until I heard Balthier calling us back. I took that chance and ran away from the fuming Penelo and she chased me back to our little group. I looked at Balthier and smiled. He smiled back, his usual half smile. He had had a talking to from Fran. But, it didn't seem bad. I could tell he was lectured by his look. He always seemed to have the same stature after a lecture. All his weight on one leg, arms crossed with a bored look. Fran walked past me and whispered, "Good luck." I wondered what she meant but, I didn't ask, or even thought about asking.

Basch, Balthier and I were soon the frontline again. It was like nothing ever happened between us. Basch didn't ask questions and Balthier watched my back. Occasinally, Basch recieved the evil eye from Balthier but, nothing more. No fighting between us, just between us and the fiends. It was tough but we made it to the Stilshrine in one piece. I stopped when I noticed just how big it was. I could hear Balthier chuckle behind me.

I hope he knows I'll never forgive him. I heard him walk up to me from behind, the footsteps stopped and he kissed my neck.

"I forgive him." I said quietly as he continued onwards with the rest of the group and I followed shortly after.

* * *

Whatcha think? This chapter was excruciatingly hard because I couldn't seem to get into Vaan's mind. Whoooo creepy ninja magic. Nah. Well, I tried my best but Vaan's POV is hard. Why was Balthier's so easy though? Hmm. I dunno. Well, hopefully this is the last chapter of Rain & Snow. Hoped you enjoyed it. If you can figure out what the last part was referencing, I'll attempt another Balthier x Vaan fic. Good luck. 

Thanks DoubleWind for such a nice review. I hope you like this part too. Though, it's not as great as the last chapter, it's good in it's own way. Vaan was hard to write as.


End file.
